Anduin Blackfyre
Anduin Blackfyre is the first of the House of Blackfyre to sit on the Iron Throne. He styles himself as Anduin of House Blackfyre, First of His Name, King of all of Westeros and Protector of the Realm. Biography The only son of Illyrio Mopatis and Serra, Anduin was born in 274 AL, some time before Robert's Rebellion began. He was six when his mother died of greyscale. Before she died, she told both him and his father how it was the Blackfyre dream to see one of their own on the Iron Throne, bequething the Valyrian steel blade, Blackfyre, as well as two journals, one from Naerys Targaryen and one from Brynden Rivers, containing proof of the Targaryen's illegitimacy. Anduin resolves to fulfill both his mother's and ancestor, Daemon Blackfyre's, dream of seeing a Blackfyre sit the Iron Throne. He trained for several years before taking in exiled knights from Westeros, including a surviving member of House Reyne of Castamere named Ser Roger Reyne. He had trained under Ser Randyll Ball, dsecandant of Ser Quentyn Ball, and Ser Rowan Stormcloak, an exiled former bastard, who was exiled for defeating Ser Jaime in jousting and melee by Queen Cersei in 284 AL. He formed the Iron Dragons in 290 AL and bloodied in over 100 battles in the disputed lands, turning his at the time 10,000 strong force and himself into battle hardened Warriors. He and his father eventually became hosts of the Targaryens in 292 AL. Anduin ingratiated himself with Viserys, and got along well with Daenerys. By 294 AL, Viserys was determined to see both Daenerys and Anduin married so he could secure Anduin now 18,000 strong Army. Daenerys and Anduin are engaged to one another and it is here that he reveals his true identity. Viserys attacks him in a rage, calling him a traitor and a usurper, and is killed by Ser Rowan Stormcloak, leaving Daemon the heir to the houses Targaryen and Blackfyre. While he and Daenerys are officially married in 294 AL, he does not immediately bed her, citing she is still very young, and he fears she would not survive childbirth. He trains her to become a warrior queen. By 296 AL, Daenerys had become a mix of Queen's Rhaenys and Visenya Targaryen. She was comfortable in chainmail and dress's. She could fight with the greatest knights and was a patron of the arts. The two of them hatched six dragon eggs in 292 after their wedding. Daenerys named her dragons Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal. Anduin's dragons were named Midhir, Khalamet, and Sunfyre. In 297 AL, they officially consummated their marriage, and one month later, they were expecting their first child, much to the joy of both of them. Near the end of the year, Rhaegar Blackfyre was welcomed into the world. Appearance Anduin Blackfyre is like many of his House. He possesses silvery white hair that is long and often tied in a ponytail. He has lilac eyes. He is tall, standing at 6' 3", being well built and heavily muscled. He also keeps a neatly trimmed beard. Personality Anduin is an engima amongst the Blackfyre's, possibly due to his upbringing. He is a kind, patient, respectful, and benevolent, far-sighted man, being swift in justice and quick to befriend and reward all those who serve him faithfully, although he is utterly without mercy when it comes to dealing with his enemies. He treasures his wife and children, though he is capable of loving more than one woman. He is highly charismatic, able to inspire the loyalty of his Sellsword Company, The Iron Dragons, that they follow him almost without question. Season 1 In those months, Daenerys has recovered nicely from childbirth and spends time with her husband training, late mornings in bed with him, and tending to little Rhaeghar. Anduin is meanwhile preparing his 25,000 strong army for Westeros's invasion, ready to launch at a moments notice. His uncle Varys, who is King's Landing's Master of Whisper's, kept him informed of the proceedings in the 7 kingdoms, while keeping those same kingdoms blind to his and Daenerys's existence. Category:House Blackfyre Category:Male Category:Kings Category:Valyrian